1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to board games, and more particularly to board games in which a fishing rod is used to catch fish which spring off the board. The invention further relates to devices for practicing casting and retrieving skills.
2. Background
Board games for fishing are known. Some of these games include the use of dice as part of the board game. Some use a simulated fishing rod to strike at and pick up objects. In others, game tokens are retrieved using magnets. What is not taught by any board games or fishing simulations is a board game in which the fish or other game pieces leaps off of the board as though it were a fish leaping out of the water. Another thing that is not shown in other board games is the hooking and capturing of a fish which subsequently leaps off the board game. Another feature which is not shown in other board games is the use of a functional fishing rod and reel. Another feature which is not shown in other games is the option of using a functional rod and reel to learn and practice skills of casting and retrieval in conjunction with a game.